Raph's future
by SilverPyramidHead199
Summary: Raph and his brothers are 17 now. They come across a girl named Kayla. Three turtles will find a sister in her.One will find true love with her. Her name is Kayla, and she can see the future. A troublesome one. One where an enemie rules. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Note:**_

_**ALRIGHTY This is a story of four brothers. Four brothers that are the closest brothers EVER. Three who will find a sister, and One who will find true love. **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own Kayla but everyone else is NOT MINE!**_

_**Chapter one: Not surprised?**_

_**Raphael's POV**_

"_**Hey, lets race through the sewers!" Mikey yelled. I rolled my eyes, and sighed. Leo did the same. Donny smiled.**_

"_**Hey, yeah lets do that! I know, we're seventeen now, but that doesn't mean that we cant have fun anymore!" Donny jumped up. Our birthday was yesterday. I stood up, and looked at Leo.**_

"_**We might as well, Leo. We got only one more year to live together. Then we all move out, 'cept for Mikey. He's probably gonna live here his whole life." I said. Leo smiled and stood up. We all ran out the secret entrance. "So where exactly are we gonna go?" I asked.**_

"_**The entrance on Rose Alley." Mikey told me. We ran, and I was the first one there. Then came Leo, then Donny, and then Mikey. He was frowning. "No fair!"**_

"_**Ha! That's ya' Karma Mikey!" I laughed. Leo's head snapped up. Mine followed. We were in the back of the alley, but in the middle, where the light stopped, stood a girl. A pretty one, I might add. She looked our age, 17 or 18, maybe 16. She had shoulder length light brown hair that glimmered in the sunlight. She was a little pale, about a cream color. She was wearing a red and black knee-length skirt with a normal white short sleeve top. She had a black hair band in her hair with a bow on top. Her eyes were what caught my eye. Blue. See-through blue. They were the lightest blue I had ever seen. She was only a human girl, and yet I thought she was beautiful. She had reasonable sized breast. Okay, pretty big breast. I expected her to run away screaming, but she smiled. An angel's smile.**_

"_**I've been waiting for you. My name is Kayla, and I'm physic so I could tell you would come. I'm not surprised." We all gasped.**_

"_**So…You've seen us in, like one of your visions or something?" Mikey, the only one of us who would talk, asked her. She laughed, and her laugh rang in my head like bells.**_

"_**Yes. I had a physic dream, you could say, of four brothers. Mutant ninja turtles. On Rose Alley. At 11:36 P.M on October 2**__**nd**__**. And its 11:36 now." She walked over to us, till she was about a foot away. "Can I meet…the rat? Um…your father, I think?" She blushed.**_

"_**Sure." I answered. My brothers stared at me like I was insane. They where thinking what I was. Why should we trust this girl? I didn't know, but I just had a good feeling about her. "Follow us. I'm Raphael, and these are my brothers Leonardo, Michelangelo, and Donatello." I pointed at them as I said their name. I headed down the sewers, and towards our layer.**_

"_**I'll take the lead." Leo walked in front of me. I saw the one thing I hated most about Leo as he walked in front of me. The missing part of his shell. He had been…different, meaner, ever since he got it. I sighed. We got to the layer in moments. We entered. Master Splinter stood at the entrance. His eyes went immediately to Kayla. **_

"_**Who is this, and why have you brought her, my sons?" he asked. Leo opened his mouth, but I stepped forward. Jeez, this was so out of character for me. Oh well, they'll deal with it.**_

"_**Master, this is Kayla. I'm the one who brought her. She said she was…physic and she had seen us coming. She asked to meet you, so I…brought her here." I admitted. Leonardo looked at me, respect in his eyes. He honored me for telling the truth to our father. I sighed. Master smiled and motioned for us to all come in.**_

…_**.**_

_**Soon enough, we were all on the couch and Leo, Kayla, and Master Splinter had tea in their hands. I sat next to Kayla, she sat in the corner of the couch. **_

"_**Kayla, tell me of yourself and your powers." Master Splinter told her.**_

"_**Well, when I was five, my father murdered my mother and attempted to kill me before he commited suicide. I was shot in my stomach, left for dead…On an alley outside our apartment. I fell asleep and when I woke up, I was in a weird house. One I hadn't been in before. I found out it was my Granny's house. She raised me to the age of thirteen. On my thirteenth birthday, she was murdered. It was Friday the thirteenth. I went what I THOUGHT was crazy. But what really happened was that I wondered all the way to New York. We had been in Maine. But when I got here, weird things happened. I was in a forest here, and I was bitten. I was walking through the creek, when my hand stung. I turned and saw a large silver wolf with bright red eyes. I felt something go into my hand, and it burned. This wolf was putting poison in my hand. But it wasn't just any poison. This made me faint. I woke up, in the creek on my right side. My hand was numb. I walked out of the creek, but then I had my first vision…." She trailed off.**_

"_**Ah…And from there you grew up and years passed and here you are." Master Splinter said. She nodded.**_

"_**I'm seventeen now." Kayla looked down sadly. I knew what would make her happy. I'd heard of thoses movies…Um, Twilight, I think. I'd seen it cause of Mikey. I hated it. So I'd spoof it, and cheer Kaylla up at the same time.**_

"_**How long have you BEEN seventeen?" I asked. She looked at me, and smiled wide. I smiled back.**_

"_**A while…about twenty or thirty days." We all cracked up- Me, Splinter, Mikey, Leo, Donny, and Kayla. Master Splinter stood up.**_

"_**Well, Miss Kayla, I'm sorry but we weren't expecting you. Honestly I feel bad but… You'll have to sleep on the couch." Master Splinter apologized. Kayla laughed.**_

"_**It's fine, really. This'll be fun." We all stood up and my brothers headed to their rooms. 'Cept for Mikey. He grabbed some blankets and handed them to Kayla. I grabbed a pillow and gave it to her. She nodded her head in thanks, then yawned. Me and Mikey headed to our rooms. I heard Kayla settle in her make-shift bed, and saw Splinter shut the door to his room. My little brother darted in front of me and ran in his room. I went into mine, and fell on the bed. I couldn't fall asleep though. I sat there, in bed, for an hour. It was one in the morning. I thought of Kayla. Her laugh, her eyes…She enchanted me. Wait-did I just say enchanted? Whoa, whoa, whoa…What am I thinking? Yeah, the girls cute, maybe even hot, but I don't,…have a crush on her, do I? I Looked across the room, at the entrance to my room. I could barely see the couch from here. I saw Kayla stand up. She was awake.**_

"_**Wonder what she's up to." I whispered. I stood up, and creeped silently to my door. Then Kayla turned, and looked straight at me. 'Cept, it wasn't her. I mean, It WAS her, but her eyes were glowing bright purple and her mouth hung open. Was she having a vision? I ran over to her. I waved my hands in her face. She didn't move a muscle. I sat down, watching her, It was two in the morning before she moved.**_

"_**Death and blood will come when he is awaked…only that and terror…"She whispered. Then, she collapsed. Landing right on top of me. I blushed. I gently pushed her off, then lied a blanket on her. I walked back to my room. I sat on my bed, and thought of what she had whispered. As I lied on my bed, I realized she was either talking about one of her enemies, or one of our enemies,. And when I said our, I meant me, my brothers, and Master Splinter. I thought of Shredder. And when we had sliced him in half.**_

…_**...**_

_**FLASHBACK::::::::**_

"_**There's no escape, Shredder!" Leonardo screamed over the sound of the pouring rain. The Shredder laughed. We attacked. Then, Leo jumped in the air and his katana sliced the Shredder. From the middle of his head, to his, well, ya' know. His two halfs fell to the ground. We had won. I stared at Leo. I ran up to Leo and hugged him. He had saved the world from certain death.**_

"_**We…Did we win?" Mikey asked. I nodded. Mikey and Donny joined our family hug. We had finally defeated the shredder. At the age of sixteen.**_

**END OF FLASHBACK::::**

…**...**

**I fell asleep, thinking of Kayla's omen. **_**Death and blood will come when he is awakened…Only that and terror…**_

…_**...**_

_**So, what do ya' think? Uh-oh. Whats this omen Kayla has predicted? And yes Kayla is my real name also. And yes her description was mine. Lol R&R people.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note:

Oh, how I am ever so bored right now. I feel like making a tragedy happen… (Evil smile) What would you do if I killed off someone?

….

….

(Readers glare at me and crack their knuckles)

…

Um… Don't worry no one will die…YET. Yes I'm planning a twist in the story. Uh-oh. When I plan something, evil things happen. MWU-HA-HA-HA! Lol here's the story.

Chapter two: Ruined.

Leonardo's POV

I woke up to Mikey in my face. He was grinning an evil grin.

"Come on Leo, its breakfast! Kayla and Splinter are still asleep." Mikey ran out of the room. I sighed, got up, and put my mask on. I walked to the kitchen and sat down. Donny placed cereal in front of me. I ate it in one minute.

"Hey! Lets have another race!" Donny exclaimed. I looked over at Kayla's sleeping figure on the couch. My eyes slanted upwards. She was really pretty, and she was modest. I smiled. I think I liked her. I turned to Raph. He was glaring at Donny.

"Shell fer brains! We cant jus' leave Kayla her'! We all needa' stay togeda'! An' 'at includes her!" Raph stalked off into the hall way, and stopped at the entrance. He sat there and started to doze off. I rolled my eyes. He could be such a hothead. But he was my little brother and I loved him nonetheless. Me and Raph had a special relationship. Just like Donny and Mikey had a special relationship. We loved each other more than anything. Me, being the 'O fearless Leader' felt like if any of my brothers where injured, it was my fault. They had no idea of the burden I carried. But if it kept my precious family safe, I was cool with it. I would die a million painful deaths to ensure that my family never had a single one.

"Leo!" Mikey's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I asked, looking at him. He laughed. "You were, like, zoned out for a moment there, dude." He smiled and turned to Donny. "Train?" He asked. Don nodded. "Cowabunga!" They ran to train. I walked over to Raph, and sat down next to him. He opened one of his eyes.

"Whatcha' want fearless?" He asked. I sighed.

"I can tell something's bothering you, Raph. You can trust me. Tell me, I wont tell Donny Mikey…or even Master Splinter. We can talk about it." I told him. I thought he'd laugh, call me crazy, and walk away. Raph…just wasn't a talker. He was a doing person, he expressed his feelings through physical contact. But Raph surprised me. Surprise fluttered across his face, and then fear. He stood up and motioned for me to follow him. I followed him to his room. We walked in, and I shut the door behind me. He sat on his bed, and I sat in a chair across the room. He looked over to me. Well, this was an awkward moment. Seriously.

"I…Last night, I couldn't sleep so I looked out my door, and Kayla was standin' up. I thought she was getting wata'or somin' else ta' drink, but den' she turned an' she was lookin' at me. But her eyes were glowin' purple and her mouth was open. I went ta' see, and she didn't move, so I sat down. About an' hour passed an' she said somin' like 'death an' blood'll come when he is awakened…only dat an' terror.' 'Den, she collapsed on da' couch. I… I think she was talkin' bout da' Shredder Leo! Or maybe one of her enemies… We gotta ask her!" Raph told me. My mouth hung open wide. I stood up and placed my hand on his shoulder. I nodded. For the second time in my life, I saw fear in my little brother's eyes. This little brother, anyways. He stood up. We walked down the stairs and went straight to the couch. We heard Mikey and Donny in the lab.

"Don't touch that Mikey! No, not that either! No that's not peanut butter! *sigh* Mikey, you just pressed the self-destruct button. Now I have to disarm it." I heard Donny talking to Mikey from in the lad. Raph bent down beside me and shook Kayla's shoulder gently.

"Kayla? Hey wake up. We needa' talk." Raph said gently. This amazed me. Raph was…being gentle? I saw something twinkle in his eyes, but it was emotion I hadn't seen before. Was it…love? I shook my head. Of couse not. I kicked myself mentally. Kayla's big blue eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Huh?" She murmured in a sweet gentle voice. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. Her long eyelashes fluttered as she fully awakened. Raph sat down a few inches away from her on the couch. I sat on the arm. She looked from me to Raph, and back again. "So, uh, why did you wake me up?"

"Er, well, last night Raph couldn't sleep and he saw you standing up. You turned to look at him, and your eyes were purple and your mouth was hung open. He went in there and sat down. After about an hour passed, you spoke the words 'death and blood will come when he is awakened…only that and terror' We think you had a vision." I explained to her. Her eyes grew wide.

"Oh! That's right! Dear Lord, Call your family together we need to talk!" She stood up. I ran to get Master Splinter, and Raph ran to get Donny and Mikey. I knocked gently on Sensei's doors.

"Yes, my son?" I heard him ask. Good. He was awake. That meant I didn't have to dishonor my self and awaken him.

"Sensei, we need you. We are having a meeting. Kayla had a vision." I heard master get up, and then the doors slip open. I walked to the living room. Me, Raph, Donny, and Mikey were on the large couch, and Master Splinter sat on the loveseat. Kayla stood in front of us. She took a deep breathe.

"Alright, it's a little blurry but I remember it none the less. I was standing on a cliff, the ocean raging below me. You four turtles were behind me crying. Master Splinter stood beside me, and then his eyes turned red and He turned into a man with metal claws attached to a metal suit he was wearing. I heard Raph say 'it's the shredder…he killed Sensei…' and then this so called Shredder pushed me, I fell off the cliff and Raph's hand grabbed at mine and he missed and I fell and fell… then I heard the words Death and blood will come when he is awakened…only that and terror, and I saw this Shredder jump off the cliff and attack me. You turtles screamed and watched me die. Then Raph went to avenge me, and he was killed… and soon enough all that was left was Leo…and then… I just…blacked out. And the next thing I know Raph woke me up." Kayla sighed and sat on the ground. We were all in shock. Visions were of the future, right? No… My brothers…they couldn't die…I wouldn't let them!

"We …can change this, right? I mean, if we stop him from coming back, then…" Raph looked down. He hated the thought of our brothers dying just as much as I did. I turned away from them. I stood up and walked towards the door.

"Well? Are we gonna just stand here and wait for him to come back?" I asked. Kayla looked up at me, tears in her eyes.

"That's the thing Leo…this vision…happens…tonight…" She whispered. She fell to the floor, sobs racking her body.

…...

OMG it's a cliffhanger! Stay tuned. Will the shredder manage to kill Kayla and the turtles? And why is there a stain on my shirt that looks like an apple? Find out soon. Homework started today, and I'm writing 2 stories at once so, don't get impatient. XD Am I doing good so far?


	3. Chapter 3

OMG! IT'S THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! Here ya' go XD! And the stain on my shirt was from ribs. XD XD XD!

Chapter 3: Fight.

Kayla's POV

"That's the thing Leo…this vision…happens…tonight…"I whispered. His face went to pure terror. I fell to the floor, tears soaking my face. This was all my fault, my fault, my fault… My new friends were gonna die because of me! I looked up at them. They were staring at each other. But Raph was staring at me. He looked…petrified. I wouldn't blame him if he hated me. Master Splinter looked at me, and stood up. I slowly followed, my head bowed.

"My sons… We must retreat to Casey's grandmother's house." He said my head snapped up.

"No! You cant go there! That's were it happens! I'm sorry! Sorry, sorry sorry! This is all my fault! I have to leave! Maybe if I leave it wont happen!" I yelled. I ran towards their front door.

"Kayla no! WAIT!" I heard Raph scream. Tears welled up in my eyes. I couldn't let him get hurt! Or killed! I already liked him. I turned to take one last look at them, my tears spilling over. Raph was turned towards me, his hand raised at me, as if begging me to stay. Leo was still in shock. Donny was looking at me with sadness in his eyes. Mikey looked confused. Splinter was surprised. I turned back, sobs beginning to take place of the quick breathes. I ran through the door. I ran through the sewers, ran and ran and ran until I knew I was more than a mile away. Then I collapsed. I was in the middle of the sewers, crying my heart out, on my knees. I knew that unless I had another vision, that we would all die. Then, I felt a sudden pain in my chest. My hands clutched my chest. To think, for all these years you'd a thought I'd been used to it. But I wasn't. I felt my eyes open wide, and a purple glow radiated from them. I gasped, and the vision came.

Me and Raph stood together. He looked pained. His hand reached and grabbed mine.

"Kayla, I don't care if we die. If we die, we all die togeda'! And…If we do live, ya' wanna date me?" He asked with a sly smile. Then the scene shifted. I was on the alley we had met, Rose Alley. I saw a figure standing at the entrance. It was pouring rain. Lightning struck, and I noticed the figure was the Shredder, so they had told me. I gasped and looked behind me. There was no one. I looked around. Still no one. I was alone. The Shredder began to advance on me. I couldn't run! I backed up against the wall. Blood flew in the air. I was dead. My spirit floated and I watched what happened next. The Shredder turned away. I blinked and I saw the sewer again. My vision had ended, and I fell over. I lied there, in the sewer. I couldn't count the minutes that passed, perhaps even hours. I couldn't move. My strength was slowly returning, but I couldn't move because I was HAPPY! I was so glad. If the turtles were gonna die, I would have seen it. Only I died. I was okay with that. I smiled, and tears flowed down my face. Then, I heard footsteps. I wasn't strong enough to move yet. Fear struck me.

"I found her! Raph, Mikey, Donny! She's over here!" I heard Leo say. The fear subsided. I closed my eyes and pretended to be passed out. I felt Leo pick me up. I heard the others run to his side and Donny examined me for injuries.

"She's fine. I guess she fainted from a vision, or… exhaustion." Donny concluded. I heard a sigh of relief. From…Raph? Soon We were in their layer. Leo sat me on the couch, and gently shook me.

"Kayla? Wake up. And don't freak out; we're not even mad at you." Leo said. I waited a moment, then slowly opened my eyes. I saw Leo, Donny, Mikey, and Raph. Raph looked overcome with worry. I wonder why…

"I had a vision. I die, but you all live. Now if you excuse me, I have a fate to except." I stood up, ignoring the look of surprise on their faces. I walked to the entrance, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I knew who it was. Well, here comes the first part of my vision. I blushed. I turned to face Raph.

"Listen, Kayla, We all in dis' togeda'! You're not gonna go of an' face dis' alone! Kayla, I don't care if we die." Here it comes. My face turned red. His hand grabbed mine. "If we die, we all die togeda'! And...If we do live, ya' wanna date me?" The sly smile came to his face. I could've sworn if it wasn't for me being prideful, I'd of fainted right there. As it is, tears came to my eyes. I looked at his brothers. Donny and Mikey were smiling, but Leo looked a little hurt. Great, a love triangle, that's what I need. Two mutant turtle falling for me. In my head, it was cliché. I backed away. Why was this happening to me? I turned and raced out of the doors.

"Kayla!" I heard Raph scream. I heard the four brothers follow me. I turned to see them all racing after me. I ran a little faster. I came to a sewer-fall. It was a circle where about six sewer tunnels ran off into a giant pool with a sewer-fall. It was about a 5 yard jump. There was a small pipe in the middle. I could make it. I looked at my pursuers. They had stopped. Leo looked at me, his hands raised. I was breathing heavy.

"Kayla, not even we can make that jump. Please don't attempt it, come back to the layer, we'll face the shredder together." He said. I smiled and shook my head. He raced forward to grab me, but I had already jumped. They all watched, pure horror on their faces. I landed on the pipe, and jumped to the other side. I made it perfectly. I turned to look at them, a little smug. They looked amazed. Raph looked terrified.

"Kayla don't do this! PLEASE!" I heard Raph scream. I looked down, then looked back up at them. I smiled.

"Thank you for everything!" I screamed. I turned, and ran for Rose Alley.

…...

I stood at the entrance to Rose Alley from the sewers. I heard the rain pouring. I had to accept this fate. I slowly climbed up, and then, I was on Rose Alley. I placed the sewer covering back up. I was in the middle of Rose Alley, and at the entrance stood… lightning struck. I saw Shredder at the entrance, like my vision had told me. Except it was real this time. I backed up against the wall, tears swelling up in my eyes. My white shirt and red skirt were soaked from the rain, and so was my hair. The Shredder began his advance. I closed my eyes and waited for fate to take me away from the world. I had flashbacks, flashbacks of my mother the little I knew about her, and of my grandma. One picture came into my mind especially. My mommy and daddy, sitting side-by-side, blood coming from their heads. My stomach bleeding. I opened my eyes and saw the Shredder. He was no more than a foot away. He raised his claw hand. I allowed the tears to flow over.

"SHREDA'! Don't ya' dare touch her! FIGHT US!" I looked up in surprise, to see Raph, Leo, Donny, and Mikey exiting the sewers. The Shredder didn't even flinch. He brought his claws down, right on my chest. I barely had time to scream. I looked down at the two huge gash's on my chest. Blood poured from them. I fell to my knees, then my side. I could see fine but my whole body was numb. Then the pain came. I wanted to scream, but I couldn't. It felt like a million torches had been thrown in my breast. All I could do was cry, and pray that my friends would survive.

"KAYLA! NO! NO! ILL BEAT DA' SHELL OUTTA' YOU SHREDDA'!" I heard Raph scream. Then my vision got blurry. I saw the fight, just not clearly enough to see who was winning… Then, a figure fell over. My eyes went wide. Then my vision came back, and I realized it was the Shredder. He was dead. I wanted to die to. My pain was excruciating… I wanted the burning to stop! Why was it hurting? Make it stop, make it stop, please… The brothers ran over to me. Raph put my head in his arms. Tears were on all of their faces. They all had a few scratches.

'Kayla! Stay wit' me! Don't you dare die on us! You cant die!" I heard Raph say. I wanted to do as he said, but the pain was so painful… I felt Donny examining me, and trying to stop the bleeding. "She… She'll make it, right Donny?" Raph asked.

"I don't know, Raph… I'm bandaging her up but she's bleeding so much! We need to get her back to the layer." I felt Raph lift me up. The pain intensified by twenty, and I couldn't help but allow a small scream to escape my lips. Raph hesitated.

"It's alright, Raph. When we move her, its gonna hurt." Donny explained. Soon enough, with a lot of pain, and yelps, we entered the layer. I heard Master Splinter approach.

"My sons! What happened? And to Kayla…" He trailed off. I didn't want them to waste their medical supplies on me. I was doomed.

…...

Uh-Oh..Will she live, or die? Find out! SOON ENOUGH! LOL anyways I need reveiws people,.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Feelings run wild!

Kayla's POV

I opened my eyes. I was on the turtle's couch. I noticed The four brothers laid out on the floor, asleep. I noticed my chest was numb. I tried to move, my I felt a sharp pain break through the numbness. I gasped aloud. That woke up Donny. He sat up, noticed I was awake, and woke his other brothers up. They all ran to my side. I noticed that Raph and Leo looked especially worried. I sighed. Once again, here was my luck. A love triangle with two turtles in love with me. To be honest, I liked Raph. But I liked Leo too. Ugh, this was cliché! Now I had to choose one of them.

"Hey Kayla, How do you feel? Want anything to eat or drink?" Donny asked. I looked up at him, forcing a smile.

"Nah, I'm fine. Is there any way I can sit up though?" I asked innocently. Donny nodded. He helped me sit up. It hurt A LOT. But I didn't utter a word. Well, I said thanks.

"Hey Donny, I wanna show you my new high score on Pac-Man! I beat yours!" Mikey said excitedly. Donny and Mikey ran of into the room that held the games. Great, I was left alone with Raph and Leo. They sat on the floor next to me.

"_So… Did Donny tell you guys when I'll be healed?" I asked to break the silence. Leo and Raph looked at me._

"_No, but he guessed about a week or so." Leo told me._

"_So…How 'bout that date?" Raph asked me. I thought I saw pain flash across Leo's face for a moment, but it was gone so quick I couldn't tell. I shut my eyes, kicking myself mentally. I stared at Raph, steadily, so that my words wouldn't falter._

"_Raph…I just don't know okay? Can we listen to the radio?" I asked. Raph looked down sadly, while Leo was smiling a little._

"_Sure." Leo got up and turned on the radio. I smiled wide. This was my favorite song. It reminded me of my parents before they died. It suited my life._

_Yeah…Its my life…my own words, I guess._

_Have you ever loved someone so much you give an arm for, Not the expression, no LITERALLY give an arm for, When they know you're their heart and you know you were their armor, and you will destroy anyone who would try to harm her…_

_When I'm Gone by Eminem. I love this song. I sighed and sang in my head._

_And When I'm Gone just carry on, don't mourn_

_Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice,_

_Just know that, I'm looking down on you smiling,_

_And I didn't feel a thing, so baby don't feel no pain,_

_Just smile back…_

_I was happy right now. This song made me smile. Then, of course, my happy moment was shattered._

"_Hey Kayla, why wontcha' date me? Do ya' gotta boyfriend?" Raph asked. I narrowed my eyes at him. Now, I was annoyed. _

"_Raph, No I do not and its because your not the only one who likes me! I have this love triangle here!" When I said this, Raph and Leo's eyes widened. They looked at each other, and Leo blushed a little._

"_Aw, Leo! You like her to?" Raph whined. I tuned them out. Another song was on. I liked this one too._

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn, but that's alright because I like the way it hurts, just gonna stand there and hear me cry, but that's alright because I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie._

_Love the way you lie. Rihanna and Eminem. Loved it. I sighed and looked at the two brothers who loved me. They've chosen to love me. Now, who should I choose?_

…_..._

_Sorry, its short, I know. But my baby cousin Bradley died last night. He was a week old, he died because he was born on Friday the thirteenth, 3 months premature. So I don't feel like typing this story. Don't worry chapter 5 will be out in a few days._


	5. CANCELED

AS OF SEPTEMBER 20, THIS STORY SHALL NO LONGER CONTINUE. I MADE A HUGE MISTAKE, AND DUE TO ME BEING A "MARY SUE" I AM CANCELING THIS STORY. I AM SORRY BUT I HAVE DECIDED TO CANCEL.

Raphael: yeah….so…this sucks

Leonardo: Guess this is the end.

Donatello: NOOOOO!

Mikey: MORE FREE TIME! Yay!

I AM SORRY BUT I HAVE CANC3LED THIS STORY SO…..

THE END!


End file.
